


A Familiar Dance

by IhasCat5



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Growing Old Together, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Mild Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oneshot, Post-Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform, star trek oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhasCat5/pseuds/IhasCat5
Summary: (Set after the events of Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country)There are things that have been left unsaid for too long.  Now that Kirk has returned from his last mission as Captain of the Enterprise, will Ann and Kirk finally have the talk they've been needing? What will become of them now in this new chapter of their lives?
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Original Character(s), James T. Kirk & Original Female Character(s), James T. Kirk/Original Character(s), James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Familiar Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my other Star Trek fic, school has been kicking my butt. But, I did manage to write this wholesome little oneshot, so please take it! This is my first story with my Star Trek Sona, and I know this is a weird pace to start with her, but oh well. (Btw this Ann is unrelated to the Ann in the other fic, who is literally just me.)

Ann stood up on her tippy toes to try and get a better look at the people coming out of the transport room. “I don’t see him! What if he didn’t come back? What if he’s dead?” Natalie put a hand on Ann’s shoulder, trying to calm her agitated friend. 

“I think Starfleet would have said something if the Captain was dead. From what we know, the saboteurs were stopped and the peace meeting continued as planned, and now the Enterprise crew are returning home.” Ann continued to say the names of the crew members she saw walk by.

“Scotty...Uhura...there’s Chekov...oh, I see Spock! That must mean….no….why is he not with Spock?” Natalie opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by another voice.

“Are you ladies looking for someone?” They both spun around to see who the voice belonged to, coming face to face with a smiling middle aged man. He wore the classic red uniform, badges showing his captain’s rank decorating his jacket. His hair was greying, and the smile lines in his face were more prominent than ever after 60 years of wearing a constant smug smirk, but his brown eyes still held the same shine they did when he was young. It was as if he was looking at the world anew.

“Jim…” Ann whispered. Natalie slunk away, making some excuse about needing to use the restroom, and the couple were left to stare at each other in awed silence. Kirk was the one to speak first. 

“So? How’ve you been?” Ann couldn’t help but laugh at his nonchalance, but the laughter quickly turned to tears as she wrapped him in a tight embrace. Kirk let out a surprised grunt, trying to situate himself so he could reciprocate the sudden onslaught of affection. His arms finally slid around her, his hands finding a comfortable resting spot on her lower back. Ann breathed in his scent; a mixture of musk and sweat. He probably hadn’t showered in days, but to her he still smelled like home.

“I missed you so much…” Kirk chuckled.

“I can tell.” Ann pulled away from him, her hands gripping his shoulders hard.

”Jim, you’ve been gone for weeks. I lost track of how many times I thought I’d lost you, you were in a Klingon mining prison for Christ’s sake! Why are you being so----so---” Kirk’s smile faded, a slightly guilty look apparent on his face.

“.....I didn’t think you’d be waiting for me.” Ann expelled a breath of air, her searching Kirk’s sullen face.

“What? Why? Of course I’d be waiting for you, I love you.”

“But all I’ve done is hurt you.”

“It comes with the job, Jim, I knew what I was getting into when I got with the Captain of a starship.”

“I haven’t even asked you to marry me.”

“You didn’t have to, I know you love me too. I know you’ve been faithful.” Kirk nodded. It was true. He had been faithful. He’d tried once, but one drop of Ann’s name and his potential partner had fled. She was forgiving, but she knew he carried the guilt with him still. “Besides,” she said, a small smile on her face. “It’s never too late.” Kirk’s face stretched into a wide grin as he lifted Ann up into the air, spinning her around and kissing her amorously. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, her hand tangling in his curly hair. Ann was unceremoniously dropped when someone cleared their throat loudly. 

“Spock, how lovely to see you,” she said, smiling up at the tall Vulcan male.

“Likewise. I was wondering if I could borrow the Captain for a moment.”’ Ann laughed.

“No need to ask me.”

“I’ll see you back at my apartment,” Kirk said, stepping forward to stand beside Spock.

“Bye, Jim.” Ann blew a kiss at Kirk, and he put his hand over his mouth to catch it before blowing one of his own. Spock put a hand on the Captain’s back and began to lead him away, deciding that their farewell should not be prolonged any more than it had to.

  
  


When Kirk finally returned home, Ann met him at the door, tackling the unsuspecting man with a long, hard kiss. Kirk reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “I thought we already had our little celebration,” he said as he pulled away with a coy smile on his face. Ann dragged her lips along his jawline before moving to place hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck.

“Yes, but that was when other people were watching,” she mumbled in between kisses. Kirk made a sound of understanding, and Ann began to fumble with the buttons on his jacket, grumbling about how unnecessarily complicated they made the starfleet uniforms. Kirk huffed out a laugh, taking pity on her and helping her undo the jacket before sliding it off his shoulders and dropping it on the floor.

“You’re telling me. I’m the one who has to get it on every day.” Ann moved to his collarbone, nipping it gently before running her tongue over it to soothe the pain. Kirk moved to gently pull her away, and Ann looked up at him with concerned eyes, wondering if she had done something wrong. 

“It’s fine, Ann, It’s just I’ve barely gotten home and you’re already all over me. I mean, I love sex as much as the next guy, but this old man needs a break!” Ann shook her head ruefully as she picked up his jacket from the floor and hung it on the back of his desk chair. In her peripheral vision she could see Kirk sitting heavily down on the bed. She sat next to him, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. 

“I know I’ve been gone for a long time…” Ann sighed, finding his hand where it rested on the bed and intertwining their fingers.

“And I’m not mad at you for that. I decided to stay back at Starbase, that was my choice.”

“But you  _ are _ mad at me.”

“I’m not---mad, I just--” Her chest heaved and she bit her lip hard. She didn’t want to cry in front of him now, not after she had held it in for so long. Kirk pulled her close and kissed her head. 

“You missed me, I know. I missed you too. But I’m here now, and I’m here to stay. My starship captaining days are over. I’m retiring at sixty! What a dream.” Tears dripped down her face and as she squeezed her eyes shut. He wasn’t getting it.  _ Would he ever get it? _

“I feel like our whole lives have already been wasted. The magic of our youth is over. We never truly were together because you were too in love with your work.” Kirk shifted his position to rest his chin on Ann’s head.

“Do you think it wasn’t hard for me? I wanted nothing more than just to be with you and enjoy our time together, and every moment we did spend in each other's presence never felt like it was enough. I’ve sacrificed so much for this job. I lost the woman I neglected and the son I was never there for, and now that I’m finally retiring I feel so tired it’s almost as if I’ve lived a hundred years rather than a mere sixty. I sold my soul to the federation and I’m never getting it back.”

“I know. I was on that ship with you. I watched you grow before my eyes. Watched you fall in love and watched you get your heart broken. I watched you have a child that wasn’t mine, and then I watched you mourn his loss. You left me and then you wanted me back. It wasn’t enough and then it was.”

“But did you really see me? Did you see me loving you the whole time we were on that ship together? Everything I did, I did because I loved you so much that it hurt and I was afraid. I loved Carol, yes, and I loved the son we had together, but none of that even came close to what I have now with you. I didn’t think I deserved you because you were too precious to me and after leaving a trail of broken hearts in my path I didn’t want to lay yours to waste next, so I got with Carol because I selfishly knew it would eventually end and I wouldn’t feel as bad when the time came. But I was wrong. Carol and I lived in different worlds, but you and I lived together. We both poured our hearts into that ship even in our different positions, and we poured our hearts out to each other. I always said I loved that ship, but I loved it because you were on it. It meant the rekindling of our friendship and a fresh start for both of us. And now that I’m back again, I hope---” his voice cracked, and she tightened his hold on him. Kirk hadn’t talked this much about his feelings in the entire time they knew each other, but here he was, putting his heart on a platter for her to see. 

“I hope we can have that again. Another fresh start, just you and me together. I-I don’t have a ring, or really anything to give you, but I hope that you understand that I’m….I’m ready to be yours now. I spent half my life on that ship, and now I’m ready to spend the other half with you, and I mean, really with you.” Ann pulled away from him, gripping both of his shoulders and smiling tearfully at him.

“Yes, Jim, one thousand times yes. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you from the start, I was just waiting for you to say it.” 

Kirk laughed at her apparent joy, beaming back at her with equal euphoria. He then pulled her into the third passionate kiss of the night. Ann pushed him down on the bed ever so gently, reaching down to grab ahold of his hand and intertwine their fingers. She felt the calluses on his fingers which she loved oh-so-much. Starship captains weren't expected to get their hands dirty, but Kirk did, and Ann found it incredibly sexy. She became wary as things began to get heated, knowing the curtains to his apartment weren't drawn. 

"Jim," she said, pulling away to look down at his mussed hair and bruised lips. "The curtains." He blinked a couple of times, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. 

"But they're so far away." Ann rolled her eyes in playful exasperation, pushing herself off of him with a grunt. 

"My God Jim, you're sixty, not eighty. You can walk five feet." Kirk relented, rolling off the bed and standing up in mock pain.

"Sixty with a big belly." He said, patting his stomach as he walked across the room to the curtains. 

"I thought you were in denial about that."

"Another thing I'm hoping to work on now that I'm retired; embracing the dad bod." Ann snorted as Kirk bent down to inspect something on the windowsill. "Why is the remote over here?" He grumbled. "The whole point of remote control curtains is so that you only have to reach for the remote and then close them from far away." 

"A little extra exercise won't hurt," Ann replied with a shrug. Kirk gave her a rueful look.

"I think the exercise I get fighting killer aliens is enough." Ann walked up to him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Yet you still have that belly." Kirk looked down at her, insecurity apparent in his gaze. Ann's face immediately softened.

"Don't worry, I honestly think it's cute," she said, sliding her hand underneath his shirt. He shivered slightly at her touch.

"Just another sign of my age." He huffed.

"You're really worried about that?" She asked, her expression sympathetic. "I'm still just as enamoured with you as I was when you were young. You're just a little less of a mystery, that's all." She leaned into the skin she had exposed as she rode his shirt up, pressing loving kisses to his stomach. Kirk put his hands on either side of Ann's head to gently guide her up for another kiss. They quickly found their rhythm as they returned to the bed, having done this a thousand times prior. They each knew everything the other liked, every spot that made them writhe, every touch that made them cry. 

"I missed this," Kirk breathed into Ann's ear as his hands wandered. She could only whimper in response, already falling apart at his fingertips. Foreplay wasn't enjoyable as it used to be, it was more of a chore now that he'd go soft if he wasn't quick enough. But he still enjoyed touching her, making her cum at least once before entering her. 

"Please." He was taking too long. She had missed him so much and she needed him now, but he was enjoying this even more than usual, slow and attentive in every manner. "Please, James." She repeated. It almost hurt how sensitive she was. 

"I love it when you call me by my full name in bed." Kirk rumbled, nipping at Ann's ear before he positioned himself over her entrance. He stopped to admire her once he was fully seated, stroking her head and searching her face for any signs of pain or discomfort. There was none. This was a dance she knew well. He kept the pace slow, not having the energy for the rough and frenzied love-making they used to partake in. His name fell from her lips like a mantra and he groaned as he felt her tighten around him. Another jolt of his hips and his seed spilled, his brow furrowed and his mouth open in a silent call which turned into a long whine before he collapsed on top of her. He brought his fingers down to her clit and she followed, crying out his name one last time. 

They laid there in silence for a while, basking in the afterglow. Ann turned slightly to look over at Kirk as she opened her mouth to say something romantic, but stopped short when she realized he was asleep, a peaceful look on his face as he snored softly. Yes, this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, and she didn't mind it one bit.


End file.
